Drugs are loaded into a variety of polymeric materials, which may serve as a vehicle for delivering the drug to a patient. Often the polymeric materials into which drugs are loaded are a part of or otherwise associated with implantable medical devices. For example, polymeric vascular catheters are commercially available with anti-infective agents loaded into the polymeric material forming the catheter body. The anti-infective agents prevent infection associated with implanting the catheters. In addition, it has been proposed that drug loaded polymeric boots to be disposed about implantable medical devices, such as cardiac defibrillators, infusion devices and implantable neurostimulators, may be similarly effective at preventing infection. However, the amount of drug that may be loaded into polymeric materials is currently limited.